Something
by Cognoscente
Summary: Dark. This is a short little one shot song-fic done to Something by Lasgo, where Sango and Miroku find out about each others hidden feelings. But something may just ruin that little bit of happiness and peace that they finally found…


. Something .  
By: Kagura-hime

Summery: Dark. This is a short little one shot song-fic done to Something by _Lasgo_, where Sango and Miroku find out about each others hidden feelings. But something may just ruin that little bit of happiness and peace that they finally found…

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, I never have owned jack, and I never will own jack.

Ok, I wrote this one-shot for a fanfiction contest I was asked to enter in. That's why A Slaves Love hasn't been updated yet. I had put it on hold for a short while, but now I'm working on it again (right now actually, as I'm waiting for to post this), and it's only got a few more pages to go until I can post it. I know you're all going to kill me for this story, but please don't chuck the knives at me yet. Heh…I'm done now.

Recommended fics: Beauty and the Beast- Inuyasha Style by _Chris-san_, A Sort of Faerie Tale by _Mysteriouse Ramen_, Ashita by _Samarah-chan_, and The Full Circle series by _Shun'u_. I highly recommend all these stories, as they are all very well written, as this one is not --

. Something . 

Sango gazed up at the stars, seeing what shapes she could form. _'There's a diamond, a rabbit, the lecherous monks staff…'_ She sighed and rolled over, facing said monk. At first she frowned at him, and his questionable morals, then softly smiled a sad smile when she saw his sleeping face. _'Even in his sleep he doesn't look at ease. He's probably worried about his wind tunnel. It _has _been getting bigger fast lately.'_

_Hold me in your arms_  
_And never let me go  
__Hold me in your arms  
__'Cuz I need you so_

_ 'I hate to admit it, but think I care more about him then I should.'_ This thought scared Sango more than anything. When he flirted with other woman, asked them that damned question, Sango couldn't help feel a mix of anger, jealousy, and sadness. Anger at how big of a pig he was being, jealously because those girls were all prettier than her _–'Well, except that old woman'_ Sango remembered and began giggling slightly. When that subsided, Sango began thinking about the last thing-sadness. _'Well, it might be because he's never acted like that around me, or it might be because I love him.'_ That last thought was unexpected and froze Sango's insides. _'M-me? Love him? That's ludicrous! How? When?'_ Sango's mind raced too fast for her to comprehend and retain the thoughts properly, and didn't even notice Miroku opening his eyes, getting up and walking over to her.

Distress was written all over Sango's face in big, neon green letters. When Miroku peered into her face & saw this, his eyes softened a great deal. He gently grabbed her shoulder and shook her out of her mini soap opera. She seemed quite startled to look up and see Miroku's handsome face.

_I can see it in your eyes_  
_There is something  
__Something you wanna tell me  
__I see it in your eyes  
__There is something  
__That you have for me_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you Sango," Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder, and Sango stared at it warily.

But his hand never moved, and Sango's eyes cautiously moved to Miroku's face.

"Will you come with me for a moment? I wish to show you something."

Sango nodded, and Miroku stood and looked around at the rest of his unconscious companions. Kagome was fast asleep, cuddling Shippou not unlike a child with a stuffed animal, who were both in turn using the transformed Kirara as a pillow/blanket (Kirara had her tail draped over the dreaming duo). And Inuyasha? Miroku instinctively looked up, and there he was, perched on the highest branches of the tallest tree, sound asleep. _'Wow. That battle with Kouga today really wore him out, didn't it? Usually he's awake, watching over Kagome.'_ But…you never did know with Inuyasha. He was probably awake, and had heard them but was keeping his eyes closed out of either boredom or curiosity. It was hard to tell with him.

Sango was standing and waiting for him to do something. As soon as he had decided that Inuyasha _was_ truly asleep, he turned around and guided her to a spot just beyond the tree line. Sango could feel his hand twitch a few times, just itching to go farther down than the middle of her back. But he resisted, and Sango didn't know what she felt more of, relief or disappointment.

They stopped when the reached the end of a cliff. Sango looked on amazed at the beauty before her. Mountains in the distance surrounded them, creating a deep valley in which crooked rivers ran wild, green fields bursting with color erupted from little patches of forest that were scattered here and there. Stray animals such as deer and foxes scuttled helter-skelter, trying to find food and avoid predators. Birds flew overhead, singing an aria of sorts, while down below crickets, cicadas, and tree frogs all joined together in a chorus.

Miroku smiled softly as he saw the awestruck look on the girls face, and she turned to him both excitedly and confused. "Why have you taken me here Mo-Miroku?" she quickly corrected herself. After he had shared this place with her, she wanted to call him by his name. And also, the thought that her newly discovered feelings might have something to do with it as well invaded her mind briefly, she firmly squashed it into oblivion. _'No, he'll never love me back, so why should I hope…?'_ She looked him dead in the eye and saw that they seemed to tell a story she didn't know the words to.

_Is there a reason why_  
_There is something  
__Something you wanna tell me  
__I see it in your eyes  
__There is something  
__That you have for me_

He smiled wider when she used his name instead of 'Monk' or 'houshi-sama'. "Sango, I don't know how to say this…"

"Well then just say it Miroku," Sango's heart was pounding in her ears, and she could barely think of what his statement might be implying.

"You'll have to excuse me M'Lady. I've never said this before, and it's much harder than it seems."

Sango could no longer think coherently as Miroku picked up her limp hands from her sides, and kneeled down before her.

"Sango," he let the name slip off his tongue like silk, "I know I may chase other woman around-" he stopped and looked up at Sangos not-so-subtle cough. "Alright alright, I flirt with woman all the time, but dammit that still doesn't change how I feel about you!"

_I don't wanna say I'm sorry_  
_'Cuz I know there's nothing wrong  
__Don't be afraid  
__There's no need to worry  
__'Cuz my feeling for you are still strong  
__Hold me in your arms_

Sango took a sharp intake of breath before he jumped up and kissed her on the lips. Sango froze when their lips met, and before she could respond, Miroku pulled away from her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Do you know how long I've been yearning to do that?" he asked breathlessly, searching for any signs of rejection, or repulsion on her face. But Sango could not have deceived him like that if she wanted to. The best way for her to respond came in the form of her standing on her tiptoes, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently connecting their lips once again in a chaste kiss. She put all of her doubts, all of her fears, and most of all, her love into this kiss, which Miroku eagerly deepened. Sango gradually moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair, and pulled out the band that bound his low ponytail. Miroku gently pressed into the middle of her back, pulling his love closer to him.

They both wished that the moment would last forever, but as life would have it, their lungs would not wait forever for oxygen. They pulled apart breathless, yet exhilarated, and Sango smiled at Miroku, who pulled her down to the ground with him. They lay next to each other, Sango using Mirokus' chest as a hard pillow, and said man had his arm wrapped around Sangos' shoulders. They stared up at the stars, both thinking about the newfound relationship, and the calm that each felt after the raging emotions they had kept bottled up and hidden.

"I love you Miroku."

"And I love you to Sango…" he said somewhat distracted. That's when She noticed that he was staring at the kazanaa, a worried look on his face.

_Hold me in your arms_  
_And never let me go  
__Hold me in your arms  
__'Cuz I need you so_

"I don't have much longer Sango. The kazanna is getting bigger by the day, and if we don't kill Naraku very soon, I _will_ die. That is why I took so long to tell you how I truly felt. I didn't want to hurt you, but I also didn't want to die without you knowing the truth," he finished, a lot more frightened then he let on.

Sango sat up on her elbow, and stared him straight in the face. "Don't you dare talk like that Monk, or I'll slap you so hard…" she trailed off, trying to lighten his mood. If possible, she was even more scared than he was. She was terrified of losing him, especially to Naraku of all youkai. That's why she snuggled into him more closely, a bad feeling rising in her gut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, while holding Miroku's hand, Sango remembered Kagome's reaction to the news after Inuyasha gave a detailed account of what was said the night before. Before the couple had a chance to properly announce it, Inuyasha was flapping his lips, leaving a very red faced Sango. Red from anger mind you, not embarrassment. Kagome had flipped out when Inuyasha was done doing a very bad imitation of the two lovebirds, congratulating them and spewing a bunch of nonsense about love. And now back to the present, Inuyasha was, as usual, walking ahead of the group, a giant lump on his head from Sango's Hirakotsu.

Now they were once again walking along a dirt road flowing Kagome's feeling of a jewel shard. Suddenly Miroku stopped and jerked his hand away from Sango. She turned around worriedly, and stared in horror as the prayers on Mirokus right hand started to break.

"My wind tunnel…" he whispered. Then he looked up and saw Sango take a step towards him, and he ran backwards. Sango looked hurt, and reached out to him, but he screamed, turning and running a good distance away from them, leaving his staff behind.

"Stay back! My wind tunnel is beginning to suck me in! Don't come near me!"

"Miroku!!" Sango and Kagome scream in unison, while Shippou stared in shock and Inuyasha ran forward to restrain Sango, who had begun running towards the dieing monk.

"Sango, I love you!"

"NO! MIROKU!!" she was sobbing hysterically now.

The wind tunnel broke the prayer beads, and Miroku's arm quickly began disappearing. His lip was bleeding where his teeth bit into it to keep from screaming in agony.

"Sango, tell him how you feel before he dies! Let him die happy!" Inuyasha yelled at her, and her head quickly snapped up to see Miroku's legs vanishing.

"Miroku I love you too!" Sango screamed at him, angry with him for leaving her. Angry that he was being taken from her.

The last thing to disappear was his head, and he smiled a smile full of love at her before he was gone completely.

"Nooooo…" she wailed, and drug Inuyasha to the ground with her.

Kagome ran over crying and hugged both her and Inuyasha while Sango cried her heart out on the said man. Kirara nuzzled Sango's leg, and Shippou was crying silently, clinging to Kagome. They stayed like that for hours, each grieving in their own way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .50 years later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Auntie! Auntie!" A young black-haired girl with black dogs ears called to the old woman sitting in a wooden chair outside a small hut.

"Hello Miaka!" she called, using the staff leaning against the hut next to her to push herself up to hug the eight-year-old girl named Miaka.

"Auntie Sango, Tell me a story! Please!" Miaka put on a pleading look, and Sango relented, and sat down.

"Yay!" The ball of energy practically shot onto the old woman's lap.

"What do you want to hear?"

"I want to know where you got that staff from!" Miaka said excitedly, pointing to the monks staff Sango was lying down next to her.

"It's a long and sad story, sweetie. One that has never left me a day without sorrow," Sango warned, seeing the girls' father and grandfather coming towards her.

"That's OK Auntie! I want to know all about you!"

She sighed, and nodded to Inuyasha, who got there first. "Well Miaka, if it isn't Grampy."

Inuyasha shivered, "Don't say that Sango, I'm not old enough to be a grandfather!"

"Obviously you are, seeing as how the proof is sitting in my lap," Sango laughed.

"Feh." Both girls giggled at that.

Miaka's father reached them, and Miaka jumped off Sango's lap to meet him. "Daddy!"

"Hello sweetie," he picked her up. "Hi Aunt Sango."

"Hello Miroku. Do you think it's OK if she stays a little later, she wants me to tell her the story of where I got my staff, and how you got your name."

"Daddy got his name from the staff?" Miaka questioned, peering at the staff in question.

"In a way dear. He got his name from the man who owned the staff."

"Did you love him too? Like Mommy and Daddy, and Grammy and Grampy?"

"Grampy…" Inuyasha muttered jokingly.

"Watch it Inuyasha, Kagome just might put that rosary around your neck again," Sango teased him, and he yelped.

"Heh, she would have to catch me first!" he responded stubbornly.

"She probably could. She's still as young as you say you are 'Yash. Remember your wish on the jewel? That Kagome would be bound to you, so that she wouldn't die before you with your extended life?"

"Yeah yeah…" he grumbled.

Inuyasha grinned and clapped his son on the back, and started guiding him away, so the girls could talk in peace. Sango softly smiled a sad smile and got out of the chair. She took Miaka's hand and began guiding her inside. "It all began when kikyo and Inuyasha fell in love…"

Fin

OMG this is so cliché! Grr…I hate how it turned out . . I know, I know it was practically oozing horrible, traumatizing soap opera waves and I'm so sorry! TT Now you know why this is rated PG13. It's not for 'sexual content' but for character death. If you're confused or wondering about what happened during the 50-year gap, then let me explain. When Naraku was defeated and the jewel made whole, Inuyasha made a wish, not to become demon, but that Kagome would be bound to him, hence aging at the same rate as him. They became mates, (Kagome staying in the feudal era) and named their eldest son Miroku in his memory. Miroku (the son) and his daughter Miaka have known Sango all their lives as an Aunt. Sango, now 66, never married after Miroku died. She is considered part of Inu & Kags family, as is Shippou who they adopted as their kit. Kirara is still around, but she helps Kagome take care of a teenage Shippou most of the time. I hope this clears up any questions. Ja.

Translations  
Houshi-sama low ranking Buddhist monk  
Kazanaa- Miroku's wind tunnel (I believe this is how it's spelled)  
Youkai- demon  
Hirakotsu- Sango's bone boomerang


End file.
